


Excusez-moi

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Excuse me.” Lucius frowned distastefully, swallowing his glass of wine in one gulp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what's going on with this verse. It is all over the place. I know. Maybe I'll put it all in the right order one day, who knows.

* * *

“We’re getting married.” Sirius said, nonchalantly as he drank his beer. Harry just stared at Sirius in shock, why did this man think that he could just say stuff like that and act like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Excuse me.” Lucius frowned distastefully, swallowing his glass of wine in one gulp. It was always funny to see Lucius lose his mask. And it always seemed to happen around Sirius, like the other wizard’s whole purpose was just to make Lucius Malfoy lose his cool.

“Why? Never thought a wizard like me could get married.” Sirius grinned, displaying his ring, “He put a ring on it.”

“Oh Merlin.” Remus groaned, “This was not how this was supposed to go.”

“You rehearsed this?” Draco laughed, “And aren’t you still married to my other cousin?”

“Draco.” Narcissa scolded, before turning to the newly engaged couple, “We’re happy for you both. Congratulations on the engagement.”

“Thank you Cissy, I always knew you had my back.” Sirius beamed, “But to answer your question Draco, Remus is divorced. I can marry him.”

“You know. I wasn’t surprised because I thought you couldn’t get married.” Lucius cut in, “I was surprised because you were hell-bent on not getting married.”

It was an odd thing for Lucius to say, it was almost like the other wizard was jealous. But that didn’t make any sense, considering the fact that Lucius was married to Narcissa. There wasn’t anything to be jealous about, unless there was more to Sirius’ relationship with Lucius. Those thoughts continuously went around Harry’s head like a carousel, well until Draco finally asked the question plaguing his thoughts.

“How close were you?” Draco frowned, looking between his father and Sirius, “Because I’m getting some really weird vibes from the both of you.”

“It’s complicated.” Remus tried, “I don’t think it’s something that needs to be talked about. What happened in the past should stay in the past.”

“Remus is right. The past should stay in the past.” Lucius noted, “But I think it’s a good think that he knows. Shows that you’re serious about him.”

“Okay. Let’s not talk about it.” Harry said, he was curious about what everyone was talking about. But it wasn’t his place to ask. If they wanted to talk about it, Lucius and Sirius would talk about it.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Sirius snorted, “I dated Lucius back when we were in Hogwarts. Nothing could happen because I was disowned and he was expected to carry on the Malfoy name. And at that time the pure-blood society wasn’t exactly accepting to the idea of two wizards marrying. So we moved on.”

“I did offer marriage to Sirius.” Lucius added, “And he rejected me.”

“Before anyone asks. Yes. I did know about this.” Narcissa smiled, “Lucius and I do love each other and this isn’t some sort of faćade.”

“I’m not even sure what I’m supposed to say.” Draco sighed, “Is there anything else that I should probably know. Any more bones in the closet?”

“Sirius had a crush on Lily at one point.” Remus smiled, “He tried to kiss her, but she rejected him.”

“He also tried to kiss James. He wasn’t having any of it either.” Narcissa laughed, “Harry your parents were smart.”

“Cissy! I thought you were on my side.” Sirius complained, “I was clearly young and foolish.”

“I don’t know if I should say this.” Remus started, “But Sirius also had the weirdest crush on Severus. That’s why he was so mean and bullied him relentlessly.”

“Seriously?” Harry laughed, “Oh Merlin. That’s perfect. Someone should probably tell him.”

“I guess it does make sense.” Draco grinned, “You’re not going to give Celeste a hard time are you? I don’t think she wants to share her husband.”

“This conversation does not leave this room.” Sirius stated firmly, “This isn’t something that should have been shared. Remus. You can sleep on the couch when we get home.”

“I was expecting that.” Remus snorted, “But we now know each other a bit better.”

“Harry, I’m not sure if you were aware of this. But Draco did date a muggle before you.” Lucius grinned mischievously, earning a glare from his son.

“Yes, he did.” Narcissa added, “I don’t even think they broke up until after you started courting him.”

“What.” Harry grounded out, glaring at Draco. The blond had better had a good explanation for that.

“Really. So now that everyone knows your dirty secrets, it’s time to throw me under a bus?” Draco frowned, “Harry. I wasn’t aware of your feelings until you started courting me. In fact, I was almost definite that you were dating Ginevra. So yes, I was dating someone. But I broke up with them as soon as you made it obvious that everything was mutual.”

“What was their name?” Harry asked curiously, he wasn’t going to hold it against Draco. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t a little jealous about it.

“Ash.” Draco answered, “We can talk about this all you want when we go home.”

“Fine.” Harry sighed, he was going to ask Draco everything he could come up with as soon as they were home.

“So now back to me.” Sirius grinned, “I’m getting married.”

“Yes. We’re very well aware of that.” Lucius snorted.

“Well, I think it’s time we went home.” Draco cut in, “We still need to get Scorp from Ginny and it’s never easy to get him to settle.”

“Yeah. It is getting pretty late.” Narcissa smiled, “I’ll see you both tomorrow. Don’t forget to drop Scorp off.”

“It’s like everyone’s fighting over the little sprog.” Sirius laughed, “But it must be great to be able to get time to yourselves.”

“Very much needed time.” Draco smiled, “Harry refuses to have sex while Scorp is in the house.”

“And on that note, we’ll be leaving.” Harry smiled stiffly, grabbing Draco by the arm before apparating. As soon as they were in their bedroom, Draco already looked like he was going to say something. And Harry was definitely not looking forward to it.

“Darling, that was kind of rude.” Draco grinned, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

“Really? Because I’m definite that talking about our sex lives is kind of rude too.” Harry stated, dodging his partner’s lips.

“Everyone is aware of the fact that we have a sex life.” Draco snorted, “Scorpius wouldn’t even exist if we didn’t.”

“It’s not something to talk about. Especially around your parents, and my Godparents.” Harry complained, shoving Draco away, “And just for that you’re not getting anything from me.”

“Seriously.” Draco groaned, “So I’m guessing you want to talk about Ash?”

“No.” Harry frowned. And just like that, Harry’s resolve seemed to disappear into thin air. It was obvious that Draco knew how to get whatever he wanted from Harry with a play with words. Because Harry definitely did not want to talk about Draco’s ex-girlfriend and he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Which made no sense because he was the one that agreed to talking about it when they got home.

“Okay. Let’s get to bed then shall we.” Draco smiled, “We’ll pick Scorp up in the morning and drop him off at my parents in the afternoon.”

“I can’t believe you lied to your parents.” Harry sighed.

“Well. I thought I was going to get laid.” Draco stated firmly, “But looks like that isn’t going to happen. So I’m going to head to bed.”

“Who said that it wasn’t going to happen?” Harry smiled, folding his hands under his chest.

“You did.” Draco said bluntly, “Goodnight Harry.”

“Come on. Don’t be like that.” Harry said flatly, glaring at Draco as the blond started to laugh.

“Darling. The look on your face.” Draco started, “I never dated Ash. He was a friend, helped me start of my coffee shop and it was a good way to get my parents off my back.”

“You’re awful.” Harry grumbled, his face heating into a really ugly shade of red. He was so embarrassed, hating on this guy that didn’t even date Draco. It was obvious that he was possessive.

“But you love me.” Draco grinned, kissing Harry, “Now let’s get to bed. I know that we were going to have sex, but I really want to get a few hours in before we pick Scorp up.”

“We always have the morning.” Harry commented offhandedly, startling a laugh out of Draco.

“Well, isn’t that something to look forward to.”

** Fin **


End file.
